Found But Still Lost
by LycoX
Summary: In the end, it wasn't some fancy bit of technology or some grand event that brought Barry back into their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Found But**

 **Still Lost**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place sometime after the season finale for The Flash.**

* * *

On a pleasantly cool day for one Linda Park, Sports reporter for Central City Picture News and former girlfriend of one Barry Allen, her life would take an odd little turn and it all started when she took out the trash to the curb while on her day off. She got a fright when she turned around, only to see a rather hairy man in a tattered trenchcoat that had clearly seen better days. The man himself seemed to be in bad need of a shower too judging by the smell and dirt on him. "Oh! You scared me!" She told the man while clutching her fast beating heart.

"Sorry.. Never mean to scare people." He muttered in a daze as he shuffled onward and the girl honestly felt sorry for him.

Though she had to admit his face despite all the hair and his voice sounded oddly familiar. So familiar in fact it reminded her of Barry. Someone she hadn't seen in a good while for some strange reason and Iris could never seem to give her a straight answer without looking close to crying about it. Which had really worried the girl quite a bit too. But she left it alone despite not wanting to and any discreet digging of her own hadn't turned up anything that would explain the reaction from Iris.

"What I'd do for Summer Lovin'. Old bones just can't handle this air." She heard him mutter loudly in a sing song voice that had her eyes going wide in surprise as she would recognize that voice anywhere. But how that man was Barry was beyond her!

Rushing in front of him to stop him from leaving, something he wasn't entirely happy about since she scared the bejeezus out of his old self. "Barry! What happened to you!?" She asked him concernedly as she hugged him and not giving a crap about how bad he smelled, much to his eternal confusion.

"Ehhh? Who's this Barry? And what'cha mean what happened to me lil lady? Ain't it obvious? That dag nab Life don't like me! I'd take it over my knee if I could but its a wily one!"

She pulled away feeling even more concerned about the way he was acting. Could he possibly have anmesia somehow? But even if he did, Linda knew that couldn't explain the look he currently had as something like that would take a few years at least. "Babe, you're Barry. Remember? Barry Allen? My ex boyfriend? You work at the police department?" She hoped that somehow rung a bell for him but the lost look in his eyes told her otherwise.

Though what he asked her next surprised and flattered her quite a bit. "Wha? Ex boyfriend!? Why would this Barry fella ya think I am break up wit' a purty girlie like you?" As really, what sense did that make!? None, that's what! And his years of living made him an expert on that subject thank you very much!

 _Yeah, he doesn't remember his love for Iris right now. But I bet if he met her he'd fall all over again._ She thought somewhat bitterly even though she knew she wasn't being entirely fair to Iris.

"Well you were in love with someone else." The Sports reporter finally told him.

The shocked look he gave her caused the girl to laugh. "Say what!? That just sounds stupid! I don't like this Barry fella cause he sounds dumber then a rock."

That just caused her to burst out into full on laughter until her stomach started to hurt and tears of joy came to her eyes. "Oh.. Ha ha! Oh that's… Ha ha! Hilarious!" The amnesiac just looked on with an amused smile on his face.

"Happy to help pretty lady." After saying that, he started to walk again but Linda quickly stopped him.

"Wait! Don't go!"

He sighed in response. "I am not Barry person you speak of pretty lady. I am just an old man that wonder about." Really, couldn't she see that!?

Linda shook her head negatively at him, refusing to believe a word of that as she had the proof right in front of her! "Look, why don't you come inside with me okay? I can make a call and then we can go somewhere really nice that can help you okay? Please babe?" She pleaded and despite his wanting to keep on walking to wherever, the man couldn't tell her no. He'd been raised better then that! At least he thinks was anyway.

"Oh, okay pretty lady." He responded and in his movements a part of the upper area of his jacket moved and to Linda's stunned surprise she recognized the lightning symbol of the Flash!

 _Oh. My. God!_ She thought stunnedly, as she guided him back to her house and feeling like everything made sense to her now. Especially when it had to come to how odd he had acted at times and claimed it was police stuff.

She, like everyone else had realized the Flash had gone missing when he had gone to stop that wormhole from sucking them all up. But never in her wildest dreams did Linda think that the red clad Speedster and her ex were the same person! It made her wonder just what Iris knew since the girl had clearly been distraught over not only her boyfriend's death but Barry's disappearance too. But how could he have survived something like that? What could have caused his anmesia and that he would look as bad as he does now? Linda didn't know but she had a feeling STAR Labs could possibly know.

Once getting him inside and getting him to sit on her couch, she raced into her bedroom and grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialed Iris' number. "Come on girl, pick up!" She muttered as the phone rang.

And finally, after what felt like forever, Iris answered. " _Hello?_ " She asked groggily and making Linda wonder if she had been sleeping still in the middle of the day.

"I just found Barry!" Exclaimed Linda as she preferred to just jump right into why she had called.

" _Wh-what!? How? When? Where? I mean no one's been able to find him for the last two months!_ "

Linda could hear the heartbreak in the other girl's tone and it made her heart clench in sympathy. "I was taking out my trash and then boom! From almost out of nowhere there he was. But Iris? He um… He doesn't have a clue who I am or who he even is." The sharp intake of air was her only clue on how Iris had just handled that.

" _Oh God..._ " Whispered Iris heartbrokenly as tears started to come down her face.

"I'm getting him to STAR Labs as soon as I'm ready to go." And provided Barry himself wasn't being too difficult about things.

" _I'll get my dad and we'll meet you there._ " The fact she hadn't asked why before abruptly hanging up told Linda all she needed to know about the other girl knowing Barry's secret.

 **45 Minutes Later at STAR Labs**

After a somewhat frustrating trip for one Linda Park, she and her ex finally made it to STAR Labs. The trip there had been equal parts amusing, heart breaking, and frustrating to the point of wanting to pull out her own hair. Amusing cause of how silly he was being, especially when he thought himself an old man. Heart breaking because of him not having any idea about himself, her, or anyone else and having trouble accepting what she told him. Frustrating because he kept turning the volume of the radio up loudly, sticking his head out the window and howling, and wanting to stop at various places cause he thought they were interesting. That and before they left it took her a good 10 minutes to get him to wake up after he fell asleep on her couch. Thankfully there had been no snoring.

The sight of the building that housed her intended destination had caused her to breathe a huge sigh of relief. _You are a sight for sore eyes!_ Rejoiced the girl in her head.

"Looks all big and wrecked. You sure this is a nice place to be?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him, she told him that it was in fact a very nice place to be. And that it was just needing some work done. "Work is very good I'll have you know. It keeps the kids off my lawn. Wait, do I have a lawn?" He asked in confused wonder and causing her to laugh a little.

"Did you and this Barry fella ya think I am do anything on it?" Linda looked at him in shock over that sudden and surprising question.

"Ummm… No, no we didn't."

"Hmmph! Not adventurous either!? Not sure I like this guy and I just can't be him either cause of that." He sternly told her as they got out and she had to ensure he didn't wander off too far.

"Lawns are great fun ya know. Even if ya do get a water hose to ya!" The old looking man muttered a few choice words about that that had the Sports reporter laughing her butt off again despite the seriousness of the situation.

Once she got him inside, she was greeted by a white haired man with glasses by the name of Dr. Martin Stein who helpfully brought her and the anmesiac Barry to the Cortex. His straight down to business no nonsense style was a stark contrast to her ex's and it had proved amusing for the girl too. Once at their intended destination, a sudden blur crashed into Barry with all her might as she tried to hug the life out of him! He stood there confused while everyone else watched on with sadness on their faces.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Something that came to mind recently and I had thought of just adding it to my Possibilities fic but I decided differently instead. Haven't really seen anything like this be done and hopefully you guys enjoy my take on what could have happened. Chapter 2 is already in the works as well! With that said, R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Found But**

 **Still Lost**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And to Jem56, your answers, one of them anyway, shall now be revealed!**

* * *

As everyone the amnesiac didn't know looked at him with sad eyes while he got the life hugged out of him by some crying girl. He just continued to stand there with confusion written all over his features. "I do something wrong to get hug of death that also come with tears?"

The blur who attached herself to him, which had been Iris West herself, pulled back from him with shock all over her tearful face. She wondered how could he not know why she was hugging him!? Even with anmesia he should have a good idea of things right? Heck once she saw Linda and Dr. Stein with him, she couldn't help but run right to him! Even if his old hairy man look did seem slightly familiar to her for some insane reason that didn't apply to the current situation.

Even Joe and Cisco found their returned surrogate son/friend to be oddly familiar for another reason entirely that was odd as could be. Iris was still too stunned to answer him and judging by the look on Linda's face, she herself was just as stunned. "This is nice place, nicest I been in for quite some time." The man said as he looked at everything in the room.

"You really don't remember anything do you?" Asked Iris brokenly.

"I barely remember what happened two hours ago." Barry told her and causing Caitlin to frown in her growing file building of his condition of him in her mind.

 _Anmesiac, a bit scatter brained, and possibly horrible short term memory function. I'm not sure how that wormhole could have caused any of this…_ As really, that sort of thing was best left to Dr. Stein and Cisco than her.

Caitlin then walked up to her returned friend with that frown still on her face. "Careful, face would not be as pretty if stuck with frown." He warned her seriously and Joe, along with Cisco had to hide their smiles at the remark.

"Thank you for your concern Barry and I'll be sure to not let that happen." She couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the smell coming from him and wondered when the last time was that he had bathed.

"Before we take any blood or do any other kind of test to see how you are, how would you like to freshen up?"

Barry looked at her with a confused look on his face. "What's this… Freshen up?"

"Its where you take a shower to smell better dude." Spoke up Cisco from where he was next to Joe. Seriously, he may have anmesia but he should still know that at least!

In response to that, Cisco had Old Man Barry coming his way that reminded him a lot of the Capaldi Doctor during his first hours. "You can actually do that!?" Cisco looked around the room with a stunned look on his face before giving his friend his attention.

"Uhh… Yeah?"

Barry just looked at him for a few seconds as he blinked at him. "Whoa." Was all he finally said before Caitlin decided to grab him by the arm and take him to where he could get what was likely a long over due shower.

Linda went to follow but got stopped by Iris. "What are you doing?" The daughter of Joe West asked with a tone that made her sound a bit suspicious of her intentions.

Giving her fellow reporter a smirk that Iris just didn't like at all and immediately causing some tension to erupt between the two girls. "I thought I would go catch a show. After all I only ever saw him without a shirt on." Much to her regret!

She then gave the girl a saucy wink that got a glare in return. Cisco gulped as he was growing fairly nervous about what might just happen between the two girls. Joe managed to sneak off to see if Caitlin needed any help with his boy while Stein rubbed his face as seeing two girls get into it over a boy was not something he wanted to be around for thank you very much! Ronnie then made his entrance to the Cortex with a big grin on his face as he finally got some needed maintenance taken care of. "Whoa, what's going on here?" The husband of Caitlin Snow asked as soon as he saw the two girls looking at one another with some unfriendly looks on their faces. Irs full on glaring while Linda smirking at her.

"Oh, I'm merely just stating my intentions to get Barry back once he's all back to normal. I made a mistake in letting him go and I'm not about to do that again." Linda informed the newcomer, much to said newcomer's confusion.

"Wait… Barry? But he's missing still right?"

"Nah dude, Linda here found him on the road by her house and brought him here." Informed Cisco.

"Oh, cool!" Well that was some good news as the guy had been missing for two months now after he had gone to stop that wormhole Eddie Thawne had wound up causing without meaning too when he made the ultimate sacrifice to stop Imposter Wells.

Cisco shook his head in the negative to that and making the other half of Firestorm confused. "He's got anmesia too."

"Oh, not cool."

"Agreed." Said the engineer with a nod.

Iris however decided to get back to what was really important by dragging Linda off to somewhere else in the Lab so that they could have a private chat about who does or doesn't do what with one Barry once he got his memories back. Her own feelings for Barry aside, despite the obviousness where her feelings are concerned of her belief that Linda wasn't the right girl for her Bear. But the Sports reporter wasn't going to make it easy on the girl however.

 **An Hour and a Half Later…**

After a shower that took longer than necessary that also proved to be somewhat hilarious for Joe due to how his anmesiac son kept acting during the whole thing. Linda's attempts to sneak a peek had proved amusing for the older man too until Caitlin got sick of it and told the girl to go back to the Cortex. Iris had heaved a sigh of relief until Caitlin told her to go back as well with a very stern look on her face that the girl wasn't gonna argue against! On the plus side at least, it allowed the girl to keep an eye on Linda so all wasn't lost.

Getting him into a fresh pair of sweats and a STAR Labs sweatshirt had proved to be a challenge until Caitlin threatened him with a Lobotomy, a threat that still nicely enough worked even after she had to explain what that was to her friend. He vehemently told her he had enough problems and didn't need that too! Much to the still growing amusement of Joe. Cisco hadn't been too thrilled with the state of the suit and had quickly declared it was to be burned as not even he could save it.

Barry also hadn't made it easy on them when Caitlin decided to get him a full on brain scan after getting some blood drawn from him until he got promised a cookie if he would stop being difficult and lay down for however long it would take to complete the scan. The results however were not good and it had Caitlin wincing and highly worried for her recently returned friend. The action was definitely noticed by everyone else and they all had the feeling they weren't about to like what they heard.

"What's the verdict Cait?" Asked Ronnie in a soft voice while Linda kept an eye on Barry with Joe's help.

Turning to the group behind her with tears in her eyes that made the worry increase even more, Caitlin began to inform them of what was going on inside their friend's mind. "The scan showed some scarring on the left side of his head that has quite possibly not been ever treated properly. Furthermore… Furthermore, whether or not this is the cause of it or the wormhole is somehow the cause of it and the further damage I am not sure of right now… To that add to that, a good portion of the synapses and neurons in his brain are either mis-firing or for all intents and purposes are dead. Meaning that without all that, access to the hippocampus that plays an important role with short and long term memory in the brain is simply not possible at this moment. It would take someone with considerable more skill then I to try and even restore that if its possible..." Ronnie immediately hugged his wife as she let the tears in her eyes begin to fall.

Everyone else was soon in tears as well after hearing her prognosis of Barry. The anmesiac Speedster himself however sat up on the sliding table with a dopey grin on his hairy face. "Sooo… Do I get that cookie now? Wait, it was a cookie right?" Linda wrapped an arm around him with a sad smile on her face as she leaned her head against his, much to his bafflement at the action and seeing her and everyone else in tears.

"Yeah babe, you get that cookie now."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And the results are in and they aren't pleasant! But that's not the only surprise the group will discover. I actually had to do some research to try and make this as legit as I could and hopefully I did a good job with that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. And Jem56, you shining reviewer you! You really gotta sign in so I can actually respond to ya! He will definitely get his memories back, how? You'll have to wait and see! Now… Let's roll!**

* * *

An intense discussion had started not long after they got the results about Barry's condition and it'd gone on long enough that Oliver and Felicity had even shown up from their little hide away to provide extra moral support while it was still being intensely discussed on what they should do to help restore Barry's memories. Felicity had quickly thrown in her ideas but so far nothing sounded like a great idea to any of them. Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond however had an idea they thought could work and quickly went out into the hallway while everyone else kept talking. Only one figure however returned shortly afterwards. "Hey Barry!" He called out but the man in question wasn't paying attention thanks to a patty cake game of all things that Linda had engaged him in since none of her ideas sounded all that good to try.

Like hitting the marble-less Barry with a baseball bat on the back of his head for example. That one had gotten her a nasty look from Iris. Frowning to himself again, the man called out Barry's name again but no luck. Sighing in slight agitation and deciding to go with Martin's idea, he walked up to his recently returned friend to try to get his attention better. Fortunately it worked for the two figures in one body. "Whoa… You got some glowy eyes man..." His offhand comment actually managed to draw everybody else's attention to where he was.

The scene made Caitlin hope her husband and Dr. Stein weren't about to try something foolish. "That's not all I can do though. Wanna see?" Ronnie asked with a smirk on his face.

Barry looked towards Linda who gave a shrug of the shoulders and a nod to him. Satisfied with that, he turned his attention back towards the glowy eyed guy. "You betcha! I love seein' things! Even if I don't remember later!"

Smirking at his answer, he told Linda she may want to step back a bit. Something that confused the woman but she complied with the odd request anyway. The sight she saw next surprised the Hell out of her! As the man suddenly ignited into flames. "WHOA!" Barry exclaimed as he hopped over the bed he'd been laying on earlier to hide on the other side.

Oliver pretty much face palmed himself at the idiotic scene in front of him and Caitlin could only sigh at what she'd seen. _I should have expected that to happen._

Barry poked his head up from his hiding spot with a freaked out look on his face as Linda and Iris quickly rushed to him in order to give him a little comfort. "Dude! You caught on fire man!" That statement told Ronnie and Stein all they needed to know. But at least they had tried and that was the important thing.

The archer stepped up next to Firestorm with a frown on his face. "You're lucky that's the only response he had. As that could have been A LOT worse." He told the man annoyedly.

Firestorm looked at him before responding. "Hey, you probably would have just aimed an arrow at him."

 _Now Ronald, let's not assume anything._ Warned Stein but Ronnie paid him no mind.

"No I wouldn't have." Oliver responded defensively with his arms crossed. But damnit! He actually would have!

"Uh-huh."

Oliver gave a sigh at that and walked back to Felicity's side. He might have been mellowing out but even he still had his limits at this point in time. An idea that had been running around in Caitlin's head despite her best efforts was something the doctor was starting to seriously consider even though she knew everybody else would not approve of it. But if it worked once to help restore his powers, then perhaps it would work again.

"We could… We could try and give him an electrical shock?" The doctor suggested and winced when the shocked and appalled looks came her way.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Asked Joe in full on disbelief.

Caitlin had to wince again at the tone she heard from the Detective. And despite the horrible ramifications of it, Cisco actually thought it could work. His thinking face and the hand under his chin was something that Joe instantly took note of and was definitely not happy about. "Theoretically, Caitlin's idea could work. We tried something similar awhile back after Blackout took Barry's powers the night the Clock King took over the precinct you work at." The engineer told the Detective as he started to look at him. Which just pretty much answered any questions Iris had about that night.

But there was no way she or anyone else could give him electric shock treatment! That could only make things worse! She was about to even say something when a bing grabbed everyone's attention then, causing her to pause in what she was about to say as Felicity went to where it had come from and after looking at it, a frown appeared on her face. "According to Barry's blood work if I'm looking at this right… He's aged 25 years."

That surprising bit of news shocked the Hell out of everyone. 25 years!? How could that be!? He'd only been missing for 2 months! "How… How is that even possible!?" Iris asked, unable to comprehend what she and everyone else had just learned.

Older or not, that didn't matter to Linda one bit. It would be Martin Stein who came up with an explanation after he and Ronnie separated. "Its entirely possible that the wormhole somehow threw him back in time when he went to close it. The journey to 25 years ago could have simply been too much for him to handle." No telling what the wormhole itself contained that could have added to it as the young man was thrown back into time.

Everyone turned towards the Speedster himself as they contemplated the newest wrinkle about their long lost friend. The amount of time lost for him was simply imensely staggering. Just what all could have witnessed during those 25 years? That he no longer could remember cause of the damage to his brain? He could even have a kid out there somewhere who he didn't even remember. The man in question had been happily making use of a flat metal surface as a drum when he noticed all the looks in his direction. "What? Was I being too loud?" He asked worriedly as he didn't want to get kicked out of wherever it was he was at by these nice looking people!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well talk about surprises! Will electrical shock treatment happen? Find out on the next exciting chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And this story is nearly at its end!**

* * *

Everyone was still looking at the amnesiac Barry who was worried he had been too loud with his 'drums'. "No babe, you weren't being too loud." Linda quickly assured him and earning a smile from her soon to be guy again. She just needed him to have his marbles back first in order to get the conversation going and preferably without Iris' possible intervention of it.

"Hey long haired boy." He suddenly called out to Cisco.

"Yeah man?"

"You ever join that lab thingy you were tellin' me about?"

That drew some confused looks from the others as Cisco's brain registered for him on why this older looking Barry seemed so familiar to him in an entirely different way! "I totally did, thanks for helping me with making that decision bro." This guy had been instrumental in helping him make the decision to take the offer STAR Labs had made him.

Barry gave him a cheesy grin and a thumb's up and went back to his drumming while Cisco explained what had just happened. "But how can he remember that when his brain isn't working all that great anymore?" Asked Linda, beating Iris to it in the process.

"Even with what we do know about the human brain, it can still do things that are surprising for us. Seeing Cisco may have just triggered for a memory to flare up in his brain at this point rather then earlier on." Supplied Caitlin with a theory that Stein and Felicity nodded in agreement with.

For Joe and Iris, this also brought a memory of a time when this version of Barry had shown up at just the right time to help them out with an issue each of the two were having. Joe when his wife died had wound up getting some words of encouragement from his surrogate son that helped him to get his life going again, especially since Iris still needed him quite a bit. For Iris, his being around at the time had helped her when she was worried about Barry during his time in a coma and his words had helped her to some extent believe that he would indeed wake up again.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Oliver after several minutes of slight silence thanks to the drumming of Barry's.

"Can we get those little drinks with those umbrella thingies on em?" Asked the amnesiac with hope in his eyes and getting smiles from the girls at his hopefulness.

Caitlin hated to deny him that but she really didn't think that kind of thing would be a good idea for the time being. "No Barry, maybe another time okay?" And she'd keep to her word on that too even if he didn't remember it later.

"Aww okay." He responded and actually pouted too!

"Since there's no Meta Human that we know of who could possibly heal him, maybe electric shock is our best bet?"

The suggestion got Ronnie more than one glare but he held up his hands in defense. "What? I'm just saying is all that this is probably our best bet regarding him."

The group hated to admit it, but he had a point since there wasn't really anything out there that would be able to restore him to normal. "Why would you want to shock yourself?" Barry asked confusedly.

"He was talking about shocking you babe."

Turning to Linda with a shocked expression on his face, he asked her why that was. "To help get you back to normal of course." Even if she did rather like this more hilarious version of him but she and the others needed their Barry back more than they did this version. Which was kind of sad when she thought about it cause it meant they were kind of killing someone in a way.

"But I am normal!"

"You are an amnesiac who can't even remember what he did ten minutes ago!" Supplied Stein, thinking it would win him the argument before it could get any bigger.

Barry shrugged at him. "Good point but I don't wanna be shocked! That stuff could hurt!"

"But think about it Bear! If you do this you could get your memories back and you wouldn't have trouble remembering things! And you wouldn't have to be alone!" Iris told him, hoping it would work on him.

"But it could kill him!" Joe protested unhappily and Iris hated to admit it but her father could be right about that and it scared her.

The amnesiac Speedster pointed a finger at the Detective. "See! He gets it! Rainbows and cookies for him!"

He was going to say more but then he crumpled to the ground in a heap with Oliver Queen standing behind him, much to everyone else's shock since they had been a little focused on what to do for their friend. "What? He would have kept arguing against it when we could be doing something for him." He told the group as a means of defending his actions.

Cisco sighed. "Right, Caitlin, Ronnie, Professor Stein, and I will start on something that can help him out." Felicity understood why she had been left out of that since that sort of thing was beyond her.

Oliver nodded at the engineer. "Right, we'll keep an eye on him in the meantime." And with that, the four got to work while the archer laid his friend out on a table with some assistance from the others and hoped that whatever the four came up with would be a success as his friend didn't deserve to be in a situation like this.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And here we go! Will whatever the four come up with work to help restore Barry? Will Linda get her man back? Or will Iris keep it from happening? Find out next time on that same LycoX channel!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Barry's Return**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Now, let's roll on with the final chapter! Also, big thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows for this story, as it is much appreciated!**

* * *

It had taken a few hours for Cisco, Ronnie, Caitlin, and Professor Stein to come up with something that would help restore Barry Allen's memories. All of them were hoping and praying that it would work perfectly since it was virtually untested. Barry himself was kept under thanks to an injection that would keep him out for a good while since Oliver didn't want to keep having to hit him in order to keep him knocked out and potentially cause even more of an issue with his friend's health. The team of four had tweaked the brain scan equipment for their needs, along with designing a wearable cap for the head that could deliver the electrical shocks needed for his brain to snap back to normal. It had some circular objects to it with mini rods in the middle that would attract the electricity to them and thus would deliver the electrical shocks.

And once they were finally finished, they placed him on the brain scan bed and slid him into place with anticipation, fear, and hope coursing through all of them. The four were hesitant to start the process and Oliver decided it'd be him who would start the whole thing up since by now he was familiar with making hard choices and hoped that Barry and those who cared for him would be able to forgive him for doing it if the whole thing failed. The device immediately came to life and the group witnessed in horrific fascination as Barry's body jerked from all the electrical power being fed into his brain.

Unaware to the group, the inner workings of Barry's brain was doing as they hoped it would and years of memories were soon restored to their proper places as his brain began to heal. This also amazingly enough served to somehow de-age the 25 years of time Barry had gone through and restoring him to the age he'd been before going into the singularity while still leaving all the long hair on his face and head. Barry's eyes suddenly snapped open as yellow bolts of electricity arced through his eyes and it was also being seen all across his body. And before their very eyes, Barry Allen was soon all over the place in a blur of speed as the machine was quickly turned off by Cisco.

After pretty much bouncing all over the place in a blurred tornado, he came into the middle of the group and soon stopped. "HOLY CRAP!" Came the unexpected shout from the Speedster himself.

The group watched as he patted himself down while muttering various things and not even paying them any attention as he checked himself over. "I'm back! Ha ha ha ha! I'm really back after all these years! I owe a few people phone calls! And you guys!" Exclaimed the returned Speedster with a pointed finger at each of them.

"You guys electrocuted my brain to get me back!" All sorts of things could have gone wrong but it hadn't! A certain singularity of doom was straight out of luck in having him be a forgetful old man!

"And if we hadn't, you would have been like you were for years to come probably. Which would kind of suck since things would have to be explained a bunch of times over and an eye would have to be kept on you to ensure you didn't wind up lost and ummph!" Felicity was suddenly cut off from her babble as Barry raced over and kissed the life out of her! Much to Oliver's annoyance!

Barry then repeated the process over with the rest of the girls, leaving Linda nicely enough for last and much to Iris West's annoyance the kiss between the two seemed to last a bit too long for her tastes.

"Don't even say it, I can let it slide this time." Muttered Ronnie to Stein off to the side as he'd probably do the same thing if he was in the man's shoes!

Barry and Linda soon separated while gasping for air and Linda quite honestly wanted more since that was probably the best damn kiss she'd ever had! The look she got from the man told her he was obviously thinking the same thing and even swung an arm around her and pulled her close to him, much to the continued annoyance of Iris and Linda couldn't help but smirk at her over it. _Yes!_ Cheered the Sports reporter in her head.

"I am thankful to ALL of you for restoring me back to normal. Even though I doubted any of you were expecting me to lose the 25 years in the process." The Speedster told the group sincerely with a big smile on his face and was immediately hugged by everybody in the room in happiness.

Iris even landed a kiss of her own to Barry, much to his surprise and Linda's ire. The daughter of Joe West then gave her competition a look that basically implied that the fight for Barry was on and Linda only nodded in response, determined that she would win that fight. "You guys didn't throw my stuff away did you? The suit I could understand since that thing was beyond repair, but the other stuff is important to me."

Hopefully some of the numbers he had were still recognizable and if not, he could always do searches for the owners of those numbers. "No Barry, we didn't get rid of the other stuff." Answered Caitlin, who was mighty curious over why any of it seemed important to him.

The Speedster let out a sigh of relief at that and hoped like crazy the Amazons wouldn't hurt him too much when he got into contact with them since they all probably thought he was dead after an encounter he had with them that ended with him being thrown into a lake thanks to some jerks who were after the girls. "Thank you Caitlin, I appreciate it."

She nodded at him with a smile and Joe asked why any of it was so important to him. "Well, let's just say I've met a few people over the years and they gave me ways to contact them even though they knew I likely wouldn't remember. So I'm thinking its time for a reunion!"

"What about a shave first Bear? Cause come on, the shaggy haired look isn't you." Barry gave a look at Iris for a few seconds before saying anything.

"Eh… Maybe later after I've met up with a few people. I don't think they would recognize me without all the hair. Course me not looking so old will probably throw them off too."

Iris wasn't exactly happy about that as she liked seeing him clean shaven but Linda didn't mind at all! Joe was about to ask just who these people were that Barry apparently knew during his time away but his surrogate son's stomach chose then to growl loudly, making the boy blush! "I think this calls for a celebratory meal!" Called out Cisco and that was something Barry could get down with!

The engineer's words and Barry's nod of happiness gave the group a good laugh at the whole thing. The stomachs of others also made it known they were feeling hungry and it was decided then to go to all you can eat buffet that Barry would likely put out of business! None of them knew what was in store after all this but they knew they would face it all together. And that's all that mattered in the end now that Barry was back.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And here we are with the end! I hope it was worth the wait! Could there be a sequel to this? Well… I do have an idea or two but it depends on whether or not there's even any interest from all of you. So with that said, R and R!**


End file.
